gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzumi Nara Athha
is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED anime series. Personality Uzumi Nara Athha is the leader of the Orb Union, the "Lion of Orb", and the adoptive father of Cagalli Yula Athha. He is known to be dedicated to the well-being of his nation and uncompromising on his own ideals and the ideals of Orb. Even when he was forced to resign his position as Chief Representative of Orb after it was revealed that the Orb space colony Heliopolis had developed the prototype mobile weapons for the Earth Alliance under his watch, Uzumi still wielded a lot of influence by giving "advice" to his successor Representative Homura, who also happens to be his younger brother. He is the voice of wisdom and reason in the series and is memorable for his speech to Cagalli about the endless cycle of wars: If someone were to be killed in battle by her, then that person's mother would hate her for killing that person, and if Cagalli were to be killed in battle by someone, then Uzumi would hate that person. History Mobile Suit Gundam SEED When the Archangel is about to enter Orb territory due to a ZAFT attack, Orb forces at first do not allow them access. However, Uzumi decides to let the Archangel in their territory since his daughter Cagalli is on board. He confers with the executive officers of the Archangel (Murrue Ramius, Mu La Flaga, and Natarle Badgiruel) and offers extensive repairs for the Archangel in return for data on the GAT-X105 Strike and the technical cooperation of its pilot Kira Yamato in creating an OS for their MBF-M1 Astray mobile suits. Soon afterwards, Uzumi meets with Kira's adoptive parents informing them that Kira and Cagalli have met, despite an unknown agreement between the two parties that they would never have to meet again. Uzumi blames the incident on fate and Kira's parents are reluctant to reveal anything else concerning Kira and Cagalli to the children while Uzumi asks if it would be wise if they both remain uninformed that they are actually siblings. When the Archangel is about to depart, Uzumi persuades the headstrong Cagalli to remain in Orb rather than leaving with the Archangel. After the destruction of JOSH-A, the Archangel returns to Orb. At this time, the Earth Alliance invades Orb to acquire their mass driver. They approach, sending an ultimatum to Orb, explaining that they must step down their military and not to resist. However, Uzumi could deduce the Alliance's true motives. If Orb was to ally with PLANT, then the EA will be their enemy and vice versa. Both forces would use Orb's power to destroy each other. Thus, Orb declared opposition towards the Alliance's extremist goals. After three battles, Uzumi realized that Orb can no longer hold off the Earth Alliance, thus he and the other members of the Council prepared to destroy the Kaguya mass driver. Cagalli was concerned for her father, but she was dragged by him to the Kusanagi. He assured her that she is not alone, for she will be with her brother, giving her a picture of a woman holding two infants, with Kira and Cagalli's names inscribed on the back, revealing to her that they are brother and sister. He then tells her it was an honor to be her father, as the Kusanagi takes off. After the Kusanagi launches into space, Uzumi, along with Orb's ministers, detonate the Morgenroete facility and Kaguya mass driver, killing themselves in the process. This act of sacrifice thwarts Azrael's plan to use Orb's mass driver against the PLANTs. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny In late Cosmic Era 73, Cagalli Yula Athha receives a golden mobile suit, the ORB-01 Akatsuki, as her father's legacy. He also provided an audio message for her, explaining she must use the mobile suit to protect Orb and wishes her a long and happy life. Gallery Uzumi_Nara_Athha.jpg References External Links * Uzumi Nara Athha on Wikipedia Category:Deceased